Phantom Fiction to Reality
by FariyFlare
Summary: In a timeline where the world of Danny Phantom was just a show, all the characters are actors and all the ghosts are alive and human. But soon things start to change and the unimaginable start to happen. (Cover by me)
1. Chapter 1: The Episode

Danny floated in the air as he sucked what looked like a ghost into the Fenton Thermos. As Danny capped the thermos he said, "Not this time Skulker."

After a few seconds a voice called, "Cut! That's a wrap! Great job everyone! Wane, bring Danny down so we can unhook him."

"Sure thing Mr. Hartman!" The guy named Wane called out from the background as Danny was being lowered to the ground by a thin wire.

"Thanks!" Danny called out as he started to brace himself for impact of landing.

Off to the side there was a man stepping out of Skulker wearing faded jeans with some rips, a plain metallic grey t-shirt and black steel toe combat boots. He had a neon green goatee along with a mohawk, he had bright blue eyes along with a muscular body. The looked over at the lowing Danny and called out, "Great job Danny! I almost thought that it was real! Keep it up!"

"Thanks Hunter!" Danny called out as he watched the actor go get some refreshments.

As Danny touch ground and unbuckled himself from the hidden hardness, Hartman came up with a microphone to his mouth as he said, "That's it for today people! We will do the shot for the next scene in a few days, so make sure you go over your lines!"

With that announcement over and down with, Danny headed over to his dressing room located off to the side. The room wasn't that big, but it was big enough for him, the walls were lined with posters of different episode openings, pictures of him as Fenton, Phantom or both, as him fighting other ghosts and at the far end of the room was a dressing table. Danny walked up to the dressing the table and slowly got changed. He took off his snow white wig revealing his midnight or raven black hair, he then took out his neon green contacts revealing icy blue eyes. He then removed his black and white jumpsuit he was wearing revealing a white t-shirt with a red trim and red oval in the middle, baggy blue jeans and red and white sneakers. "Man, it would be so cool if I could just transform with a simple thought like I do in the show to change," Danny muttered to himself as he left the room.

Outside stood Sam and Tucker wearing their signature clothes in the show, whether it was in the show or in real life, the three of them were the best of friends. "Hey man, what took you so long? Did a ghost attack happened that weren't aware of?" Tucker joked with a friendly smile.

Danny smiled as he sarcastically answered with, "If there was, you would probably heard something among the lines of wanted cardboard vengeance or wanting my pelt by now."

"So true, so true," Tucker commented as they made their way to Danny's house, "So what do you think of the episode so far?"

"I have to say that it is turning out great so far," Sam commented as she brought her arms behind or next, "But I believe it would be much more cooler if it was real."

Danny nodded in agreement and then thoughtfully added in, "I wouldn't mind living with those awesome ghost powers, minus the daily ghosts attacks."

"So true," Tucker commented, "I'm still wondering how your character is still able to function with barely any sleep, food and with barely passing grades."

"If I was able to talk to him, I would be sure to ask him those questions," Danny answered with a smile.

"Then why don't you look into a mirror and asked?" Sam joked.

Danny then sent a playful glare at Sam, "Very funny Sam."

"I know," Sam commented with a smirk, "But if our lives where like the show, I would like everything to be the same that way we will be able to have some action and adventure in our live. But I wouldn't mind our family and friends staying as they are now."

"Or being bullied and being shoved into lockers almost daily," Danny added in.

"Or getting attacked by ghosts and ghost hunters daily," Tucker added in as well.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

Before they even knew it, there were at Danny's house which looked a lot like it did in the show, with the OP Center on top and the sign that read 'Fenton Works' on the front. When they walked in, they saw Maddie in the kitchen busy getting supper ready. At this sight, Danny couldn't help but say, "Hey mom, make sure you don't bring our food to life this time, I still got the bite marks from last time!"

Maddie turned around and faced them with a smile as she decided to play along, "Well, I can't keep any promises sweetie, but we ran out of cookable ectoplasm, so we should be fine."

"So what's for supper?" Danny asked as he and his friends sat down at the table.

"Fish and chips," Maddie answered as she put said food into the oven and set it to the right temperature and time, "So how was filming today?"

"It went fine," Danny answered, "We are going to be filming some more of the episode in a few days."

"Well besides them dropping Danny or slamming him into some walls of the buildings, then yeah, everything went well." Tucker added in but then cried out in pain when Sam punched him in the arm.

At the mentioned of Danny getting hurt, Maddie rushed over to her son as he mother instincts took over and started to look him over for any wounds, "Are you ok Danny? You didn't get hurt did you?"

"I'm ok mom, I promise," Danny replied as he tried to push her away to get some personal space.

When Maddie was sure that her son was ok, she backed away from him, "That's good, but I still don't understand why they don't have any stunt devils for you guys for the fights and such."

"You already know why," Tucker answered, "They weren't able to find anyone that was just as awesome to fill our spots."

"Anyways, where is Dad and Jazz?" Danny asked trying to change the subject.

"Your Dad is busy practicing his crazy driving even though he doesn't need it," Maddie muttered not really approving Jack's decisions when it isn't really needed, "As for Jazz, she's hanging out with her friends."

Danny nodded in understanding and the they started to talk about different random things.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

I was the next day and everyone that need to headed to school was the same one in the show. Danny Sam, and Tucker walked to their first class and saw everyone talking to each other, no one was divided into different groups. At seeing the trio walk in, Dash called out, "Hey Fenton, how it's going?"

"Hey Dash, everything good so far. How it's going?" Danny asked as he and his friends made their way over to Dash.

"Nothing much," Dash replied with a shrug, "I just wish they did another episode with more me in it."

"And don't forget about going on another adventure with Phantom," Paulina added in, "Maybe a class trip into the Ghost Zone."

"You just want to torture my character don't you?" Danny jokingly asked.

"What ever do you mean?" Pualina asked innocently, but she had an evil glim in her eyes.

Just then walked into the classroom, "Ok class, take your seats so we can begin class," he said in a monotone voice that sounded bored.

Everyone then went to their rightful seats and as Tucker took his seat he said, "You know , you don't have to say in character right now, right?"

"I know , but I want to make sure that I'm in character for tomorrow," answered with a smile.

"What ever you say," Tucker told him with a roll of his eyes.

Lancer just shook his head and started class.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

Somewhere else a pair of red eyes watched a screen that showed the young actors in class. On another screen beside that one showed Danny as Phantom flying through the Ghost Zone with Skulker, Spectra, Burford, Ember, Lunch Lady, Aragon, Klemper, Vlad and surprisingly even the Box Ghost as well. The frown that the ancient ghost had deepened knowing what was to come, because even if he wanted to, even if he wanted to, he couldn't stop what was going to happen next. With a sad sigh he said, "Things are about to change, I just hope you are ready for it Daniel."

* * *

 **Hey here's another story, but it's just a preview of a story I have planned next. I don't know if anyone else has done something like this yet, but if they did this may be a bit different from what you may have expected. I plan to make this as funny and such as I can make it and if you have any ideas on what should happen let me know. I also going to upload some other chapter previews as well for some other stories I haven't typed up or edited yet, so I hope you guys are up to reading them and giving me some ideas on what should happen. Oh yeah, I have up to chapter 4 done for this one so far, but I'm not sure when I will upload them, maybe if this gets popular or when some of my other stories get done, I'm not sure. But ether way I hope that you guys enjoy this little preview for this story and can't wait for the next chapter.**

 **Until next time, Flare, over and out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Changes

It was later the next day and everyone who was needed headed to the location that the next scene was being shot at, which was the school. Off to the side out of camera view stood Danny, Sam and Tucker waiting for their cue to start walking towards the school. "Ok, for this scene, I want you three to start walking to the school. But half way there Danny, I want you to press the hidden button on your pants to cue your ghost sense," Butch explained, "You think you can handle that?"

"Of course!" Danny agreed with a nod, "I won't be here if I wasn't."

"That is what I wanted to hear," Butch commented with a nod, "Now everyone, take your places so we can begin!" Once everyone was in place, Butch was about to call out, "Lights! Camera! Action!" But was interrupted by what happened next.

Behind Danny and his friends, way up in the air, appeared a green portal that looked just like the ones they make using special effects in the show for ghost portals. Everyone that was on the ground stared up at it in bewilderment and confusion as Tucker commented with, "I don't remember reading anything about a portal appearing in this scene."

"There isn't suppose to be one," Butch confirmed, "I'm not even sure why there is one up there."

"And something tells me that it isn't being made using any special effects ether," Danny commented with his own thoughts at he backed up a bit with Tucker and Sam.

Not long after, a black and white blur come flying out of the portal with great speeds right towards the trio. Danny seeing this happen and not wanting his friends to get hurt, pushed them out of the way, but by doing so he didn't have any time to escape the incoming object. With great speed barely catchable with the neck eye, the object came flying down into Danny, created a dust cloud around him. With the impact of the object, Danny went flying backwards into the ground with his body screaming in pain, it felt like he was on fire or being electrode by a thousands or million folds. As the dust cloud started to clear, the portal disappeared along with the familiar yet unrecognizable shouts from it. As the dust cloud cleared, Sam and Tucker rushed over to the grounded Danny, "Danny? Danny, are you ok?" Sam asked as she keeled down by her downed friend.

Danny groaned a bit as he opened his eyes, "Not really," the truth to be told, the pain he was feeling right now was increasing by the second and a headache was starting to come on. "But we don't have time to worry about me. Something telling me that we should hurry over to my house and check on the Ghost Portal Prop. Don't ask me why, but something telling me that if we don't, something very bad will happen."

Not wanting to argue about this, the whole group nodded and hurried over to Danny's house as if their lives depended on it.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)** **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

At Danny's house, everyone rushed down to the basement and saw that the portal was on and looked more realistic then ever. "Mom? Dad? Did ether one of you turned on the Ghost Portal effect?" Danny called up.

"No, we haven't been down there yet today," Maddie answered as she, Jack and Jazz came downstairs, "Why do you ask?"

At hearing that, unknowing worry started to fill Danny as he rushed over to the control panel to close and lock the portal. A few seconds after the portal closed, banging could be a heard on the other side of the portal, along with a voice sounding much like Hunter's, "This is not the end Ghost Child! We will find a way through and it will be the end of you!"

At hearing the voice, Hunter blinked in confusion, shock and surprise, "Why does it sound like I'm on the other side of the doors when I'm right here?"

Danny, who body's pain was slowly increasing along with the headache, could no longer bare it, black out and fell to the world of unconscious.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)** **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

Danny wasn't sure how long he was out, bit when he came to his body wasn't in pain anymore, but it did feel funny and there was a cold feeling in the center of his chest. "Aug, what hit me?" Danny groaned as he sat up and held his head a little, he still had a bit of a headache though.

"Danny!" Sam cried out as she rushed over to her friend and envelop him into a hug. After a minute or so, she pulled herself out of it and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm not very sure," Danny confessed, "The pain I was feeling earlier is gone, thanks goodness. But now, my whole body feels funny and weird somehow, there's this strange coldness feeling in the center of my chest and I have a bit of a headache. But what happened anyways?"

"We where hoping that you would tell us since you were out for five days," Tucker replied.

"Five days!" Danny cried out in shock. He had been asleep for five days? But why did that sound familiar?

"Tucker!" Sam yelled out as she punched him in the shoulder. She then turned to Danny, "You were only out for a few hours Danny. But we were all hoping you could tell us what happened."

"Well all I remember is hearing someone that sounded like Hunter coming from behind the Portal's doors and then blacking out from all the pain in my body." When he saw his parents off to the side, he couldn't help but to feel nervous around them. When had he even been nervous around his parents?

"I believe I may be of some service here," an ancient familiar voice said from nowhere.

Everyone then started to look around looking for the source of the voice and Danny couldn't help but ask, "Why does that sound like Clockwork? Clockwork? Don't I mean Cronus?"

Just then a blue portal opened up in fount of them by the minute hand going clockwise at a quick past. Just before anything could come out of it, Danny felt something cold come out of his mouth and saw that it was his own breath and stared at it in shock, "I don't remember pressing the button for the ghost sense. So how did it-" but he wasn't able to finish his thought for what happened next.

Out of the portal came a blue skinned ghost with red eyes, wearing a purple cloak and holding a staff with a V shape at the top with a clock in the middle. The being also had three watches on both of his arms and a pendulum in his chest. At seeing this being, different emotions felled Danny, some that he didn't even recognized, but he was able to ask out of his shock, "Clockwork?"

At hearing his name, the ancient ghost couldn't help but smirk and nod, "That is quite right Daniel."

Then if on cue, Tucker started freaking out, "But how:are you here? You're a fictional character! Wait if you're here, then does that mean Boxy here? "Please don't tell me that that annoying specter is here!...No offence Fred."

"None taking," the man now known as Fred said, "I even find him a bit annoying, yet fun to play." Fred had dark brown eyes, tanned skinned and was wearing a blue plaid shirt with blue jeans and black work shoes.

Off to the side, Butch made his way over to Clockwork and looked him over, "Amazing! I never thought I would meet the actual character from the show!"

"Uh, shouldn't we get back to the main topic at hand here?" Sam asked them as she crossed her arms, "Like why the ghost of time is here and why he says he can help?"

"You are quite right Samantha," Clockwork commented.

"Don't call me that," Sam growled.

Ignoring Sam's complaint, Clockwork started to explain why he was here, "You see, this time line and the one I belong are starting ti connect because of events that I can't truly foresee."

"Wait, so you are telling me that the great and powerful ghost of time couldn't foresee something?" Tucker asked trying to hold back his laughter but failing.

"Sadly it is true," Clockwork sadly confessed, "For you see, the creature that caused this is one that exist outside of all the timelines. So I can only see bits and pieces of it's future and what it is doing now."

"So are you trying to tell us that the portal we saw earlier was an actual portal to the Ghost Zone?" Tucker asked and when he got a nod in reply he asked, "So what happened to the object that came out of it?"

Everyone who was there when it happened started to looking at one another hoping they knew the answered, while the other stared in confusion. After a bit Danny's eyes when something click in his mind, the object that hit him was a black and white blur and when the dust cloud cleared it was no where in sight. It could of explained why his body was in great pain earlier and how it felt funny and weird now, how there was this strange cold in his chest that was bit leaving, how he had a bit of a headache, the ghost sense without pressing the hidden button and how he felt nervous around his parents. Danny looked back over at Clockwork and saw that he was sending a knowing smirk his way, which just caused Danny to fall backwards with a groan, "Great..."

At hearing Danny's groan, the group turned to Danny to see what the problem was, "What's the problem man?" Tucker asked with confusion.

"I think I know what the object was and where it disappeared off to," Danny groaned bot really liking the idea of what happened.

"Mind filling the rest of us in?" Sam asked him.

"Think about it. What is one of the only black and white things in the Danny Phantom universe? And how was I the only one there when the dust cloud cleared when there is suppose to be another object there?" Danny answered with his own questions.

When Sam was able to figure out what Danny was trying to say when the others remained a bit clueless, she asked, "You don't mean..."

"What Daniel is trying to say in his own way is true," Clockwork confirmed, "It doesn't usually happen when one goes into another timeline, but the kind of portal that he went through and where he crashed caused a merger." When Clockwork saw some of them still remained clueless while others stood there in shock with their mouth a gape, he decided to simplify what he said, "The Danny from my time and the Danny from your time merge into one."

Everyone then stood or sat there in shock allowing the room to fill with salience. From his spot, Danny broke the salience by saying, "When I wished for my life to be a bit like the show, I didn't mean it to be like this!"

"Wait, so you are telling me that my boy is now half ghost?" Maddie asked as she tried to come out of her shock.

"That is what I just said, wasn't it?" Clockwork questioned.

"How come all the cool things happen to Danny?" Dash complained from his spot in the room.

When Danny realized something, he sat up in a flash and asked, "Wait does that mean my-his-Grrrrr! The other Danny's family and friends know about this?"

"Not yet, I was going to tell them when I'm done here," Clockwork answered, "And I won't advise you to tell the world of your new status for now if it can't be helped. As for your show, I advise you to not use the Ghost Portal in this house for the time being since it is connected to the Ghost Zone. Also Daniel, you may be confused for a while since you have both Daniel's thoughts, memories and feelings. I would take a few days or so for you can get use to everything. But knowing you, you will be able to manage."

"Wait, isn't there a way to separate the two of them?" Jazz asked with concern for her brother.

"There is a way," Clockwork confirmed, "But it may be too dangerous to do at this time and it would be best for Daniel to stay the way he is for the time being. That is, if you want there to be a bright future that is." Clockwork then looked at one of his many clocks, "I should get going before I corrupt time any further. And don't worry, things are what they are meant to be," he he disappeared the same way that he came.

Danny fell backwards once again with a groan, "Great...My life just got even more confusing."

* * *

 **Well guys, here is the next chapter for Phantom Fiction to Reality. If you guys couldn't tell that this story is going to be different, I hope that this chapter will prove it to you. Oh and just in case you were thinking that this is just to show how they would do it with out all the ghost powers and such, you are wrong. This is not based off of any of the shows at all, but you may expect some episode references through. :) I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter and can't wait for the next one. Oh, and the characters you believed you know may just change in this just a warning. -smiles evilly-**

Skulker: -stands outside the closed Fenton Portal trying to figure out how to get in-

Technus: -flies up to Skulker- Skulker, what are you doing?

Skulker: I want to get on the other side of this portal and get the Ghost Child's pelt!

Technus: Is there anything I can do to help? I want to get my revenge on him too!

Skulker: -thinks about it and smiles evilly- I think I may know something that you can do.

Technus: What do you have in mi-

Skulker: -grabs a hold of Technus and slams him into the Portal's door, sparks happens but nothing else- Mmmm, I thought that would work since you conduct electricity. Back to the drawing board. -flies away-

Technus: -stumbles around- Remind me not to do that again...

Me: -stands in the background but no one sees me and has a sweat drop- Doesn't Skulker realize that he may never be able to get Danny's pelt and I don't understand why he wants it though. Anyways guys, until next time, Flare, over and out!


	3. Chapter 3: A Break

Just like Clockwork suggested, Danny took a few days off to get use to things. He wasn't that confused about certain things anymore and he had quickly gotten use to how his body felt now, but he still found it weird. He wasn't sure if he was just lucky or not, but the shooting for the rest of the episode was put on hold until he was feeling better. Right now, Danny, Sam and Tucker were making their way to the school to continue filming, "So Danny, how are you feeling?" Sam asked her friend.

"Much better then before," Danny answered truthfully, "I gotten use to how my body feels now, but I see find it weird." At that moment his hand decides to turn intangible and tangible again. Danny stared at it and fowned a little, "I'm still trying to get more control over these new or old powers though."

"Hace you tried 'Going Ghost' yet?" Tucker asked filled with curiosity at what his friend can do now.

Danny shook his head, "No not yet. I was going to wait to try once my head cleared up a bit."

"And is it?" Tucker questioned further.

"Yes it is. I was going to try before we start shooting," Danny answered as they got to the school.

"Ah! I'm glad to see that you were able to make it today!" Butch called out once he saw the trio.

"I'm glad to be back," Danny commented as he and his friends made their way over to their boss, "So what are we doing today?"

"Well, I was hoping to see if you can 'Go Ghost.' That way we don't have to worry about pausing so much for you to change," Butch answered.

"I was actually going to try and 'Go Ghost' before we started shooting," Danny confessed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Then lets get started," Butch announced.

"Wait, right now?" Danny asked shocked and surprised.

"Why not?" Butch answered with a smile, "Better now then later."

"Alright then," Danny replied with as he tried to figure out how to transform.

"Try saying 'Going Ghost,'" Tucker suggested

"And try reaching towards your ice core or what ever it," Sam added in.

Danny nodded and tried doing what his friends suggested and reached towards his "new" ghostly core. When he believed he had a hold of it, he muttered, "Um, Going Ghost?" No sooner had he said it, he yelped in surprise as a ring of light appeared around him and split in two as they traveled up and down his body. As the rings traveled across his body, Danny felt his body temperature dropping and his heart rate slowing down to almost nothing.

"Wow..." Sam muttered as she watched her best friend transform into the ghostly hero they all know.

"Dash is right, all the good stuff does happen to you dude," Tucker commented as he watched in awe.

"This feels so weird, yet so natural," Danny commented as he looked himself over having a bit, having a hard time believing what he was seeing but at the same time accepting it.

"This is so awesome!" Butch cried out in delight, "The creatures I created are becoming real! Wait...or were they real all along? This timeline thing is a bit confusing."

"You're telling me," Danny commented, but then with a smile said, "You know what? I think I can get use to this! This is going to be fun." Danny then transformed back to human as he felt his body temperature and heart rate increase once again.

"That is once you get more control that is," Tucker informed him with a knowing smile.

"Yeah I know," Danny replied with a shrug, "But I have a feeling that I will have it under control in no time."

"Knowing you, I can believe that," Sam commented with a smile.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

Throughout the day for filming, everything went well and maybe even better without needing to stop so much for Danny to change into Phantom. But throughout the day, Danny couldn't help but feel annoyed whenever he saw Dash or one of the ones that plays an A-Lister. Sure Danny knew that it was just the other Danny's feeling towards the bully in that timeline because he always got bullied a lot by him. So whenever he start to get that feeling, he would push it away knowing that the Dash in this timeline was a great guy and much kinder. But Danny knew for sure that once they were done filming this episode, he would ask for some time off to wrap his mind around some things and he was sure that hey would understand.

"Great job everyone, that was the last thing we needed!" Butch called out from his spot.

"Good, I not sure if I would be able to handle one more 'Beware,'" Tucker commented as he stretched, "I think I would scream if I heard it one more time."

At hearing Tucker's comment, Fred grinned an evil grin and started to sneak up behind Tucker. Once he was behind him, Fred got into a very Box Ghost like pose and cried out, "BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE MY CARDBOARD VENGEANCE WITH THE OCCASIONAL BUBBLE WRAP! FEAR ME!

At hearing this, Tucker jumped about a foot into the air and screamed a very "manly" scream. At hearing and seeing Tucker's reaction to Fred's prank, everyone ended up laughing or rolling around on the floor laughing their heads off. Danny then gave Fred a big high five with a smile, "That was one of your best yet!" Danny commented as he laughed.

"Thank-you," Fred accepted with a smile and a little bow, "I do my best to please."

"Yeah, yeah, very funny," Tucker commented as he sent a glare towards Fred and crossed his arms.

"How about I treat you guys to some ice cream?" Fred suggested to the trio, "I'm sure it would _cool you down_."

"Sounds good to me," Tucker accepted not catching the joke and was still glaring at the actor.

"Sounds good," Danny answered as he laughed at the joke, "But I have to ask Butch for something."

"Like what?" Sam asked knowing that Danny barely asks for anything, but when he does, it usually something important.

"For some time off," Danny answered simply, "I need to wrap my mind around some things. All day when ever I see Dash or someone that is an actor for one of the A-Listers, I can't help but feel annoyed at them even though I know they are good people here. It's driving me a bit crazy."

"Permission granted," Butch granted as he made his way over to them, "And Danny, take as long as you need. After everything that had happened, especially with you, we all need some time off to relax."

"Thanks," Danny accepted fondly with a smile.

"No problem," Butch said waving it off, "Just let me know when you are ready to go and we will do from there."

"Well do," Danny told him.

With a smirk, Butch said, "I'll talk yo you guys later," then he left.

"So ice cream?" Fred asked.

"Ice cream," the trio replied, then the four of them left to get some ice cream.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

"What do mean he isn't here!" Sam yelled out in anger at the ancient ghost. Right now, Sam, Tucker and Jazz were at Clockwork's tower.

"He is in another timeline," Clockwork repeated himself knowing what was coming next.

"And why didn't you bring him back?" Sam asked again.

"Because it would be impossible, " Clockwork simply answered.

"How can it be impossible?" Tucker asked adding his two cents in.

"Because the Daniel from this timeline and the Daniel from that timeline are merged together," Clockwork answered as he got ready for what was to come next.

"What?! How?!" All three yelled out.

"From a certain chain of events that took place," Clockwork explained as he changed to his younger form.

"And why didn't you unmerge them?" Jazz asked getting into overprotective older sister mode.

"Because it would of too dangerous at the time," Clockwork answered, "Plus, he would be needing to say the way he is for what is to come."

"Can you at least tell us what timeline he is in," Jazz begged as she tried to calm herself down. From all that Danny been in, this was worrying her the most.

Clockwork thought about it for a moment, "I see no harm in telling you three. They or he is in a timeline where our timeline is a television show to them. Everyone in this world that appears in your everyday lives, are actors in that one. All the ghosts in this world are living breathing humans in that one and almost everyone acts different there."

The three of them stood there and blinked in surprise, "So we are actors acting out this life there?" Sam asked a bit confused but mostly surprised.

"I hope I'm a ladies man there," Tucker commented with a smirk.

"Will we be able to see him again?" Jazz asked concerned.

"All in due time," Clockwork replied with a small smirk of his own, he couldn't wait to see how all of this plays out.

* * *

 **Here is the next chapter for Phantom Fiction to Reality! I hoped that you guys enjoyed this chapter and the little Box Ghost thing I added in there. What can I say, I couldn't help but do it, he is a funny character and one of my favorite '** **villains' in the show. :) Anyways, I been updating this one much faster then my other stories is because I'm trying to figure out what I'm going to do next with some of them and plus for this one, I can't really do anything until I upload the next chapter. So if you want me to upload the next chapter for this, I'm going to put a poll up asking if you want me to update this today, tomorrow or later. But anyways, I hope like how this is turning out so far and I got some more ideas on the way that I'm not sure if anyone had thought of before, but I will never know until I update right? Oh and the reason why I really work on this story anymore until I upload the next chapter you will have to wait to find out for when I upload it. But don't worry, it is nothing bad, I promise.**

Box Ghost: BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST! FEAR MY CARDBOARD VENGEANCE WITH THE OCCASIONAL BUBBLE WARP! FEAR ME!

Voice: Who dares disturbs the Ghost King's rest!?

Box Ghost: Ah-Ah-Ah NO ONE! -flies away quickly-

Tucker: -comes out from the shadows- That was too good! I can't believe the Box Ghost fell for that!

-someone pokes Tucker in the shoulder-

Tucker: Can't you see that I'm... -turns around and see who it is and not sure what to say-

Pariah Dark: You dare to impersonate me? The great and power Ghost King!?

Tucker: Ah no I don't! You must me mistaking me for someone else! -takes off like a rocket-

-Pariah Dark starts laughing and transforms into Amorpho and Danny comes out of hiding and the two of them high five-

Danny: That was great! Did you see the look on Tucker's face!

Amorpho: Yes I did, and I have to say that we should do this again.

Pariah Dark: So you two were the ones using ME to pull all those pranks.

-Danny and Amorpho look at each other and then back at Pariah Dark-

Danny: Run! -the two then takes off running for their life-

-Pariah Dark starts laughing and removes his face plate revealing me behind it-

Me: That was so great! I can't believe I got them running! I thought that Danny would try and fight me. -turn to you guys- Anyways guys, that is all for this chapter, I hope you guys had a good laugh and such and that you enjoyed it. Until next time, Flare, over and out!


	4. Chapter 4: Vlad

Danny was down in the basement with Sam, Tucker and Jazz, because Danny was going to start practicing using his new or old powers. "So what do you want to work on first?" Tucker asked as he looked over the list of powers Danny had in the show.

"How about invisibility?" Sam suggested.

"That should be easy," Danny commented as he turmed invisible and then after a bit went back to being visible again.

"You seem to have that one under control," Tucker commented as he checked that one off the list, "How about flight?"

Without waiting a beat, Danny started floating and then started flying around doing advanced aerial tricks like he done them a thousand times before, which wasn't far from the truth. "Wow, those are quite some impressive moves," Jazz commented from below, "From not needing to be attach to wires, he is quite graceful up there."

"What do you expect? He has the knowledge of the other Danny helping him out," Sam commented smugly, "But you're right, he is moving around quite gracefully up there, much more so with no wire holding him back,."

"How about intangiblity?" Tucker asked as he watched Danny fly through some objects and check that off as well. "How about overshadowing?" After realizing what he just asked, Tucker's eyes went wide remembering something Danny said before, "Oh no..."

At hearing that suggestion, Danny floated there looking a bit hesitant, but then gained an evil grin. He then turned intangible again and flew straight into Tucker which caused a neon green hurr to surround him for a few seconds and go ridget. Then when Tucker opened his eyes they were a neon green, "Hi, I'm Tucker! Don't let the PDA, glasses and lack of muscle fool you, I'm a stud," then Danny flew out of Tucker.

"I always wanted to do that! But now I know why me or the other Danny doesn't use it all the time," Danny commented bot really likeing the feeling for taking over someone else's body, then he turned to the others, "You guy got that on tape right?"

"Yup, but too bad people will think it is fake though," Sam replied at her phone with an evil smirk as she caught it all on film.

Tucker then shook himself oto get rid of the overshadowed aftereffects then said in thought, "So that what it feels lile to be overshadowed," then he dreadpanned with, "I hate it."

After a bit, Danny floated upside down and asked, "Hey, doesn't this remind you guys of something we did in one of the eariler episodes?"

"Now that you mention it, it does," Sam replied in thought, "Wasn't it called 'Material Instinct?'"

"Yeah it was," Tucker commented, "It was the one that Danny went with his mom to Florida because of a science convention that Vlad made up."

"It was also the one that I stayed home with Dad and ended up protecting the house from ghost attacks," Jazz added in.

They then stood there in silence for who knows long as if they were waiting for something to happen. After a bit, Danny was the one who broke the silence, "Was anyone else waiting for mom to come down with an invite for a science convention in Florida?"

"I think we were all waiting for the same thing," Sam commented as she looked at everyone.

Just when they were about to go back to checking over Danny's powers, Vlad came downstairs with Maddie and Jack behind him. Without noticing the floating teen, Vlad started saying, "Little badger, I heard that someone needed some time to wrap their mind around something. So I was thinking-" Vlad then stopped mid sentence when he notices the upside down Danny as Phantom. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Not really," Danny answered as he righted himself. Right at this moment he was fighting the erge to blast Vlad right there and now, not caring who saw it. He had to keep on reminding himself that this was a different Vlad and not the furitloop one.

"I have to say, that is quite some special effects. I can't even see the wires holding you up," Vlad observed as he moved his hands where the wires should be, "It as if they-"

"Aren't there?" Danny interrupted havig a hard time keeping the edge off his voice, "That because there none there."

"What do you me-" Vlad started to say, but was interrupted by the sight of glowing rings appearig around Danny turning him back to Fenton. "How? When? What? How?" Vlad asked unsure what to say.

"Lets just say that I was in an aciendent," Danny told him, which wasn't far from the truth.

At hearing the word, 'aciendent,' Vlad's eyes went straight to the Ghost Portal that was still closed. "Are you telling me that you actually got it working?! How come no one told me! We could of gotten one set up at my place to make the set look even more realistic."

"It wasn't the Ghost Portal that did this, even though it is an actual Ghost Portal now," Danny informed him, "I actually got merged with another me from a different timeline where our show is real."

Letting the information sink, Vlad asked, "So you wanted some time off to wrap your mind around all the other Danny's feeling ans such?" then he gained a sad expression, "And I'm guessing you are holding back a lot of anger just from seeing me?"

"Yup," Danny answeres popping the 'p.' He didn't know how, but he manging to hold back all the anger aimed at Vlad.

"Honeyboo? Are you down there?" A wormen called from upstairs.

"I'm down here Sweetie Pie!" Vlad called out with a cherrful tone and smile.

Just then a dark skinned women with curly black hair and brown eyes came downstairs with a smile. She was wearing a pink top and light grey pants. At seeing Danny, the women rushed over to him and enveloped him in a hug, "I just finished talking to Butch and heard what happened to you. Are you ok? Did my Honeyboo do anything to you?"

"I'm alright Herrite" Danny replied with a laugh as he manage to escape her grip.

"Are you sure?" said women asked with concern as she put her hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah, just some anger trying to escape for known reasons," Danny told her.

"Ohhh! If I ever meet that fruitloop, I'm going to be giving a big talking to!" Harrite decleared knowing what Danny was talking about.

"You don't have to do that my dear," Vlad assured her.

"Yes I do," Harrite told him, "I am his wife in this timeline, so it is my time job to set him right!"

"And that is the reason why I love you," Vlad said as he lend in and planted a kiss on her check causing Herrite to giggle.

"You are differently not the same as the Fruitloop," Danny commented as he felt some of the anger inside of him start to fade away, "I can't even imagine him doing what you just did with him always going after mom and all."

"And I differently don't want to be," Vlad spat, "He is just a lonly man that only cares about himself and needs a cat. And as you say it, he is one crazed up fruitloop. Just like my wife here, if I ever see him, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

Danny couldn't help but grin at hering Vlad say that, if only the Fruitloop from the other timeline could hear him. But soon his smile fell into a determined look when he remembered something important, "Vlad, is the Ghost Portal we have set up at your place closed and locked?"

"No, why are you wondering?" Vlad asked becoming curious.

"If our portal became an actual gateway, then there is a chance that the same thing had happened to the one at your place," Danny explained as he looked ready to leave at any given moment.

Vlad then gave a solemn look, "Then we better hurry if we don't want anything bad to happen. I also don't want a certain someone here, even though I want to give him a good beating here."

With a nod from everyone in agreement, they headed upstairs and out the door to Vlad's house or should we call it his mansion.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

At Vlad's place, in the lab set up in the basement, the portal became active and the ghost known as Plasmius came out of it. As he floated there in the middle of the room, a evil grin was on his face, "Perfect! My lab still here in this timeline" then he looked closer at it, "even though it looks barely used oddly." Then he went into deep into thought, "I wonder if this timeline me had finally mange to make Maddie his wife and Danny his perfect half ghost son or evil apprentice or if he had done both." He then started to float around the room looking things over, "It looks like pretty much everything is here beside a few things, but it will have to do for now until I can get someone to get me more supplies. And I'm sure that this timeline me won't mind me using his lab to create something to help get what I wants."

"Do you really believe that?" Asked an oh so familiar voice asked.

Plasmius turned around to see this timeline him as Masters, the dear sweet Maddie, the bubbling buffoon known as Jack, Jasmine, Samantha, Tucker, Daniel and a familiar woman who he forgot the name of. Figuring that only himself, Daniel, Samantha, Tucker and Jasmine knew his secret, he decided to play a game, "Ah, what a wonderful surprise, I wasn't expecting on seeing anyone here today. I was just about to leave this wonderful lab."

Danny just rolled his eyes as he felt the anger towards Vlad or Plasmius returning, "You can drop the act Plasmius. Everyone in this room knows who you really are. Heck, the whole world knows!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about child," Plasmus said trying to play it off.

Vlad then lend down to whisper to Danny, "Is this how I always act on the show?"

"Yes," Danny confessed, "But when you do it, you don't compare to how much of a craze up fruitloop he is."

But Plasmius seemed to have overheard the conversation when he asked, "What do you mean by acting in a show? What show?"

"Can I spring it on him?" Danny asked Vlad with a smirk.

"Even though I would have fun doing it, I think you should have the honors of enlightening our guest. Plus, I don't want to get in the way of you doing your job of annoying the enemy," Vlad answered with a smirk of his own.

"What are you two talking about?" Plasmius demanded becoming annoyed of being clueless in this situation. The being clueless part was suppose to fall to Daniel, not the future ghost king!

"Fine, if you want to know so badly, I will tell you, but I'm only going to say it once," Danny told him as he stepped forwards, "You see, in this timeline is a bit like your's, but yet not. But for what we know of, there is no such things as ghosts, so all the ghost of your timeline are alive here. So the Vlad in this timeline is completely human. As for what we were talking about for the show, you may not believe what I'm going to say."

"Try me," Plasmius challenged with a haunting glare.

"The show that we are talking about is called, _Danny Phantom_ ," Danny answered with a smirk, "And we believe that each episode we made so far for it, forces on some point in time in your timeline."

"You mean that..." Plasmius started to ask, but in the end couldn't figure out what to say.

"That everyone knows who you are and that you are just a fictional character here? Then yes," Vlad finished what his other self was trying to say.

"Now that we gotten that taken care of, lets get down to business," Harrite stated as she made her way over to Plasmius.

"And who may you be?" Plasmius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Harrite Masters, AKA, your wife in this timeline," the women answered with her arms crossed, "And you mister are in a boat- mansion- planet...No a universe load of trouble!"

"And encase you have forgotten, she was the news reporter at your college reunion if I remember correctly," Vlad informed his Fruitloop self from another timeline as he stepped up besides his wife.

"Nonsense! Maddie will always be the love of my life in any timeline!" Plasmius declared with an edge in his voice.

"For some reason, I'm not surprised at hearing that coming from a Fruitloop," Vlad stated bordly and didn't seem fased by the edge in the halfa's voice.

"You do realize that you just called yourself a Fruitloop right?" Plasmius asked with a glare, he was surprised that he would call himself such a thing.

"What else can I call a man or a ghost that wants to kill someone's dad, marry that person's mom and want to make that person their perfect half ghost son and apprentice just because if a lab accident?" Vlad asked with a shrug, "But then again, I could call you an old crazed up fruitloop."

"I. AM. NOT. A. FRUITLOOP!" Plasmius yelled out in anger.

"Say what you want dude, but millions of people believe it," Tucker added in knowingly.

Plasmius then sent an evil glare at Tucker who in turn hid behind Sam who just rolled her eyes. Just then a thought accord to Plasmius, "But how do you know so much about the timelines? And why were you not surprised to see me here?"

"After some chain events that took place, we had a visitor that told us how our timelines are connecting because of a creature that lives outside of time," Sam answered boredly, "And since the Ghost Portal at Danny's house became a working one, we figured that it was only a matter of time before we get some visitors from your timeline. But seeing that it was you this time was a surprise."

After he went over the information given to him, he soon gained an evil grin from the plan that just formed in his head, "Well since I'm here, I should have some fun now shouldn't I?"

"What kind of fun?" Danny asked suspicious of what the older halfa had in mind.

"Well, since I'm having a hard time becoming ruler of the world back home, why don't I just become the ruler of this world instead?" Plasmius answered with a smirk, "And then I can make Maddie my wonderful queen!"

"Not in this life time mister," Maddie retorted as she crossed her arms, "I would never marry someone like you!...No offence Vlad."

"None taken," Vlad replied as he and Harrite backed away from Plasmius scared of what may happen next.

"Man, why couldn't our ghost weapons work like they do in the show?" Jack conplained.

"I'm sure that Danny will be fine on his own," Maddie said as she put a reassuring hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Yeah, he already took him down multiply times already, so why shouldn't this time be any different?" Jazz commented her own thoughts.

"What could the little badger possibly do?" Plasmius asked smugly, "You already said that ghosts don't exist here, and that your so called ghost weapons don't work. So how can he take me down?"

"Because you have no idea what those chain events where about that Danny mentioned," Tucker confidentiality answered as he stepped out from behind Sam.

"Then tell me!" Plasmius demanded with a blood thirsty glare that would usually make Tucker spill what ever they were hiding.

"Not going to happen," Tucker replied almost falling into what the other Tucker would do when he was faced with that glare, "Because I'm sure that Danny would have more fun explaining it then the rest of us."

"Thanks Tuck," Danny replied, then with an evil grin, charged up an ecto blast and threw it at Plasmius, who was not expecting that, straight into a wall, "I been meaning to take this anger out on something lately. I'm just glad you are able to handle it."

From his spot on the wall, Plasmius stared at Danny in shock and surprise, "I thought you said that there was no ghosts here. So how do you still have your ghost powers?"

"I did," Danny confessed enjoying the fact that he was confusing Plasmius to bits, "But who said I was this timeline's Danny?"

Plasmius then looked Danny up and down, "Then you must be the Daniel from my timeline. So this the portal we chased you into ended up at."

"What if I said no?" Danny asked enjoying the feeling of confusing Plasmius and with him having no idea of what was going on. He just wished he had this on video or in words right now.

"What do you mean by no? Just tell me who you are! And what the chain events where!" Plasmius yelled out in frustration from this getting him nowhere to an answer.

"What if I don't wait to?" Danny asked having too much fun confusing Plasmius that he didn't want to end it.

"Danny dear, I think you may want to give him a hint before he end up exploding on us," Maddie suggested doing her best to hold back her laughter but was failing.

"Fine," Danny pouted not wanting his fun to end. Then he looked at Plasmius with a determined looked, "The chain events that happened where, Ghost Portal. High speed fall. Merger. You put what happened together Valdy."

Plasmus pushed himself off the wall and then floated there and thought. "What could all of those events have in common? Could someone haven fallen out of a ghost portal and merge with someone? But how? Could it have been the Ghost Portal that they traveled through caused it to happen? But what about Daniel? How can he have ghost powers if there is no ghost here?" Then something clicked, "Unless-"

"Unless I'm now the Danny from this timeline and your's," Danny interrupted with a knowing smile, "After him-I-your timeline Danny crashed into me-this timeline Danny, we kind of merged together. So now I am the Danny from both timelines and you have no idea how hard it is to talk when your both."

"Really? I never found it hard," Plasmius commented in thought as he thought about his two different identities.

"Yeah, but try being two almost completely different people and when you try to talk about one and not sure how to address it," Danny stated dryly and then got into a battle stance as he transformed, "But if you want a fight, I'll be happy to give you one."

"Well if you're not going to stay out of my way, then a fight it shall be!" Plasmius declared ad he charged forwards.

Without missing a beat, Danny charged forwards as well to meet the older halfa in battle.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

As the two halfas battled, the others made their way behind some props to get out of fire rang. Once they were sure they would be safe for the time being, Tucker smirked and asked, "So Vlad, how does it feel to see Danny beating yourself up?"

"Strange as it sounds, it feels quite satisfying," Vlad replied with a smug smile.

"I bet you are wishing you were the one fighting the other you though," Maddie commented knowingly.

"Yes..." Vlad muttered a bit embarrassed of the answer.

"Well you may still have a chance if we can help him that is," Jazz told them, "Is there anything in here that we can use?"

"Nothing that I can think of," Vlad said in thought, "Well maybe a few spare metal poles and plates."

At hearing this, Jack gained a goofy grin and made his way over to a metal pole that was laying not that far away from them. He bent down to pick up the pole and then sneakily made his way behind Plasmius. As Plasmius was about send an ecto blast at Danny, Jack swung the pole sending Plasmius flying as he yelled out, "Fore!"

At seeing a flying Plasmius coming their way, the group rushed to get out of the way. But Vlad ended up being too slow which caused Plasmius to crash into him creating a giant dust cloud and a flash of light could be seen in it. When the dust cloud cleared, instead of there being one Vlad, there was two, "Oh butter briskets!" Both cried out at seeing this.

"Now what? How are we going to tell who is who?" Sam asked as she tried to tell them apart but was failing.

"I have an idea," Danny spoke up with his own goofy grin, he then turned intangible and flew up through the ceiling. A few minutes later, Danny came back with two pieces of paper which he placed one on each Vlad. One of the papers had a 1 and the other had a 2. With a smirk, Danny said, "Now lets begin the question game."

* * *

 **Here is the newest chapter for Phantom Fiction to Reality! Yes, I said that I would put a poll up to ask when I should upload this chapter, but then I decided, "screw the poll, I'm putting it up now." So here it is! So here is the reason why I said that I would have a hard time writing this story, the reason is because I wanted to have your help on what questions should be asked to see who is who. I could just come up with some of my own questions, but I wanted to get your suggestions on what should be asked, that way you guys can have some fun as well. See what I mean, there was nothing bad that was happening! :) Anyways, this chapter introduces on of my ideas that I'm not sure if anyone else came up with yet. I was trying to figure out who I should set Vlad up with in this different timeline so he wouldn't be after Maddie, because even Vlad need some happiness in his life. So when I thinking about who to put him with, I remembered Harrite from Bitter Reunion and thought why not pair those two up? They seemed like a perfect match. If you don't like this idea, then that fine with you, but I'm keeping it the way that it is. And you have no idea how many times I put Vlad down when I was talking about Plasmius, I had to keep on going back to change it. XD Anyways, I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter!**

Masters: You really are a Fruitloop, you know that right!

Plasmius: I. AM. NO. FRUITLOOP! The one that is a fruitloop is you for being with someone that isn't Maddie!

Masters: Well sorry if I want to have a happy life and not wanting to be a man that goes crazy and needs a cat.

Plasmius: I am not crazy! And I do not need a cat!

Danny: We all know you have one, so stop denying it.

Plasmius: I do not have a cat!

Danny: -shows a picture of Plasmius with Maddie the Cat-

Plasmius: -crosses his arms- That proves nothing! That could just be a random cat that was beside me!

-Maddie the cat comes in and purrs as she rubs against Plasmius' legs-

Danny: -smirks and points to Maddie the Cat- Then who is that? Because it seems like that cat loves you.

Plasmius: -growls- Fine, you two win this round, but I will be the victor next time. I can't believe that even me from another timeline decided to gang up on me, that doesn't seem right.

Masters: -shrugs-

Me: Well, now that we got that over with and Vl- I mean Plasmius accepting that he has a cat. I hope you stay toned for the next chapter and see if they will be able to tell which Vlad is who. And remember to send in your ideas on what questions should be asked. If none are sent in, then I have to make them up myself. Well until next time, Flare, over and out!


	5. Chapter 5: Who Who?

"What are you talking about?" Plasmius asked having an idea what the young Halfa was getting, but was in no mood to play his still game. Plus, to make matters even worse, he was being confused with a guy that had no interest of making Maddie his lovely, meant to be wife!

Danny couldn't help but roll his eyes at the Vlad that just asked that, "I'm talking about the game where we asked you both questions and try to tell you two apart, dah."

"I don't really see the point in this game at all," Plasmius states, "How would you guys even know who who to begin with? You will be needing an expert on both of us to tell."

"Then it's a good idea that we got an expert with us," Sam points out knowingly smirking.

"We do?" both Vlads asked a bit unsure.

"Yeah we do," Sam nods and jerks her thumb pointing towards a floating Danny, "Who better than the guy from both timelines."

Plasmius inwardly growled at not realizing sooner that Daniel had the upper hand this time around. If Daniel wasn't here, he probably would have been able to trick these buffoons into thinking that he was this timeline Vlad and once they were fooled, he would be able to escape undetected. But of course they had someone on their side that just loves to annoy him and get under his skin causing him to helplessly slip up and blow his cover. To make matters worse, this person was someone from each of their timelines making it that he knew both of them personally, which will make it easier to tell them apart. Why did he help chase the young Halfa into an unknown portal again? Oh that right, so he will have no one in his way to stop him from becoming king of their timeline. If he wanted to get out of this mess, he would have to let the other Vlad go first and play along from there to hide who he was. His only hope was this Daniel would be just as clueless as the one he knew, which was more likely so since he was that one as well.

"I'm doomed," Vlad cried out in disbelief, "My fate is in the hands of someone that is clueless!"

"Sweetie, have some faith in Danny," Herrite tells him, "Danny may be clueless at times, but he does know what he is doing."

"That is what I am scared of the most," Vlad confessed.

"But dear, how do you know that he is me? Or if I am him?" Plasmius asked deciding that he should at least try to have a little bit of fun during this confusion.

Herrite glared at Plasmius for a bit before looking between him and Vlad, "That's it! Let's get this over with so I can slap the Fruitloop one and not hurt my Honeyboo."

"Ok then, which one of you is a Fruitloop?" Danny asked smirking.

"I! AM! NOT! A! FRUITLOOP!" both Vlads cried out in annoyance at being called that.

Maddie couldn't help but shake her head and smirk at the question, "Sweetie, was that necessary?"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," the young Halfa sleepily answered, but in his eyes, it was. Vlad number 2 seemed the most annoyed at being called a Fruitloop, but at the same time Vlad number 1 seemed almost annoyed as Vlad number 2 but not as bad. He would have blasted Vlad number 2 right there, but he needed some more proof that he was Plasmius, he didn't want to blast the non-Fruitloop one.

Accepting her son's answer, she turned to the two Vlads, "I can't believe I'm asking this or that I'm even saying this, but which one of you has a cat named Maddie?"

"Why would I have a cat named after you?" Vlad asked her a bit confused on the question, "I would be needing to be some crazy old man to name a cat after someone I use to have a crush on."

Plasmius couldn't help but sneer with the feeling of the last part being aimed right at him. He couldn't believe that the him from this timeline just said something like that about him! This Vlad was just as bad as Daniel! Not wanting to put much of suspension on himself, he spoke, "Well, I don't seem to recall ever owning a cat named Maddie. But if I did name a cat Maddie, I would have named it that out of respect, not because of how I can't get the actual Maddie to be mine."

Maddie just frowned in response, "This is going to be harder than I thought."

"Wait, what did we do again with the cat or was it cats that we had appear in the show?" Danny asked as he remembered the cat or cats they had appeared in the show named Maddie.

"Oh, they are still here," Herrite answered smiling, "But they go by different names then Maddie."

"Um, what were their names again?" the Halfa asked sleepily.

Herrite couldn't help but laugh, "The smaller one is named Honey and the larger one is named Sweetie.

Plasmius just inwardly huffed and thought, "Honey and Sweetie? Please, a better name for those two would be Maddie."

"So who has another question they could ask?" Maddie asked the group getting tired of talking about cats being named after her.

"Oh! I got one!" Jack exclaimed as he jumped up and down, "Which one of you have a daughter?"

Vlad just stared at the man as if he was crazy, why would he ask the question that he knew the answer to? "As you already know, I have a sweet loving daughter who has brought a lot of joy to my life. But my question is, why are you asking me that when you already know the answer?" then it came to him, "Oh..."

"I have a daughter here? An actual daughter?" Plasmius thought in shock, "Who is it? Is it Danielle? From all that has happened in this world so far, I won't be so surprised if it was." Then out loud answered with, "Of course I have a daughter, a daughter who I can't imagine without."

Danny stared at one of the Vlads with uncertainty by how he answered. Before someone could ask what Vlad's daughter name was, the Halfa asked, "So what did you get me for Christmas last year?"

Both Vlads just stared at the young Halfa with an unamused look as Vlad stats, "Little Badger, I don't see the point in that question."

"I agree with this handsome fellow, why would you asked such a question," Plasmius asked finally agreeing with this different version of himself.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked wondering what the problem of the question was.

"But Danny, which one do you mean?" Sam asked as she stared at the Ghost Boy as if he had two heads, "Do you mean this timeline Danny or the other Danny?"

Danny just stared at them and blinked a few times before it came to him, "Oh, now I see what you mean," wanting to get the attention away from him, he quickly said, "How about we move onto the next question."

At hearing that, they stood or sat or in Danny's case, floated there as they thought on what question would be the best to end this stand still. "I got nothing. What about you guys?" Tucker asked after a bit sounding a bit defeated.

"This is harder than I thought it would be," Sam confessed as she sat there by Danny.

"I can't think of anything," Jack confessed, "Every time I come up with something, it turns out to be something they both would know."

"I wonder if we will be able to tell by how they answer," Herrite commented worried that the one that they choose will be her Honeybuns and that something bad will happen to him.

"There got to be one way to get one of them to pop," Jazz says as she glared at the two Vlads trying to figure them out.

Danny floated there deep in thought when a perfect question came to mind causing him to brighten up, "I got it!"

"Got what?" Sam asked with hope that it would be a good one this time.

The Halfa turned his attention to the two Vlads, "What did we do for the last episode?" then he turned his attention directly to the Vlad that he been suspicious of this whole time and smirked, "And I want the other Vlad to answer first this time."

At hearing that, Plasmius inwardly panic, what was he supposed to say? He wasn't in this type of position in a long time, what was he to do? He didn't even know a single thing about this timeline and where they were in this show of theirs. He just came floating into the lab just a few minutes ago and found out that the him from this timeline wasn't even going after Maddie! All he could do now was guess and he was going to go with what was sadly happening a lot lately, "We did an episode where I was up to something no good, you found out about and come to stop me, then in the end, you save the day."

Danny's smirk just grew wider, "And Vlad, what is your answer?"

Vlad just smirked as he answered, "How should I know? I wasn't even needed for that episode."

Before anyone could move or react, Danny's eyes glowed an icy blue as he quickly fired an icy beam at the Vlad with the 2 freezing him completely except for his head. At the sudden attack, Plasmius tried to escape his icy prison as Herrite rushed over and enveloped her Vlad in a grateful hug. "Why can't I phase out of this darn thing?" Plasmius growled as he was unable to escape the icy prison. It reminded him of that time he was fully trapped in a cube of ice created by a bunch of ice ghosts and it took him for what felt like forever to escape it.

"Because I made that ice to be intangible proof," the Ghost Boy answered smugly.

"So what are you going to do now boy?" Plasmius asked with venom laced in his voice, "From what I can recall, you have nothing to stop me but your ghost powers."

"I'm sure we will be able to come up with something," Vlad assured his other self as he put an arm around his wife's waist, "The worst we can do is to get Daniel to freeze you completely and send you off floating around in the Ghost Zone until someone decides to set you free."

"Do you think that frightens me?" Plasmius asked not letting the venom drop from it, "Because once I'm out there, I'm sure one of the ghosts will free me if they know what good for them."

"If you say so Fruitloop," Danny replies not even phased by Plasmius' tone from being so used to it.

"I! AM! NOT! A! FRUITLOOP!" the older Halfa cried out in anger and annoyance.

"Tell that to the million of viewers," Danny couldn't help but say, then quickly added in, "Or to the people back home-I mean the timeline you're from," then he turned to Vlad and Herrite, "Do you mind if we keep this Fruitloop here until we figure out what to do with him?"

Vlad stared at himself from another timeline and soon gained an evil look, "We won't mind, right honey?"

Herrite getting at what her loving husband was aiming at, she herself gained her own little evil look, "No not at all, I won't mind if he stays here. This will actually give us some time to talk about old times."

Plasmius just stared at Herrite trying to figure out what the him in this timeline saw in her. What did this woman have that his beloved Maddie didn't? With a small glare said, "I may not be happy with the end results, but this may just help me in getting some answers as to why this timeline me is not going after Maddie."

"And this will give me a chance to get some answers as well," Vlad declared and soon he and Plasmius began a glaring contest each showing their determined looks.

Maddie just shook her head at the two antics as she looked down at her watch and couldn't believe the time, "We should be heading home, you four have school first thing in the morning."

"But mom," Danny groaned, he wanted to keep an eye on the enemy he always had a hard time trapping, even though the thought sounded weird. He also wasn't quite in the mood to go to school with everyone there knowing his secret. Ok, so it might not be that big of a secret because of the show, but he couldn't drop the feeling he was having thanks to his other half. So because of the other half of him that is from another timeline, he couldn't stop thinking that people would start chasing him around like they do for his ghost form back in the other timeline. Another thing he couldn't help worry about is that the A-Listers will star picking on him more than usual and start calling him a freak more than they did now, which now as he thought about it, didn't really make much sense here in this timeline.

"No buts sweetie," Maddie stated sternly in her mom tone, "You will need to go sooner or later and you already missed a bit of school already."

"Come on Danny, it won't be that bad," Sam encouragingly told him.

"Yeah dude, the people here are much different than the ones in the other timeline of yours," Tucker added in.

"I know guys," Danny replied with a small sigh, "But I can't push these feeling and worries away about what may happen at school."

"If it helps any, we will be by your side all day," Tucker tells him as he puts an arm around his friend's shoulder.

"We will be with you no matter what. We will be with you in this timeline or another," Sam added in as she put her arm around Danny as well with a smile.

"Thanks guys," the Halfa thanked with a small smile glad to have friends that will stand by his side no matter what timeline he belonged in.

* * *

 **Hey guys, here is the next chapter of Phantom Fiction to Reality! Sorry that it took a bit to update this, I been a bit busy with some other things lately. I hope that you guys like the questions I picked for this and the answers that were given. A little hint had been given in this little chapter and that would be that Vlad has a daughter in this story. Who is it you may ask? Is it Dani? Or is it someone else? All I'm going to say is that you all have to wait until we reach the chapter where she is revealed. Aren't I'm evil? Also, how do you think Danny's day at school will go in the next chapter? I hope you all are enjoying this story so far and getting a good laugh here and there. :) Also, if you guys have any ideas on what should happen in this, let me know, I'm always up for ideas.**

Plasmius: I am not a popsicle!

Wulf: -has his tongue stuck to the ice Plasmius is stuck in-

Danny: -smirking- He thinks you are.

Plasmius: -glares at Wulf- You are so getting it once I'm out of this.

Frostbite: Very impressive Great One, he would make a great lawn ornament.

Plasmius: Great, the oversized yeti has arrived

Frostbite: -glares at the almost frozen Halfa, arms his icy hand and freeze him the rest of the way- Now it's perfect.

Danny: -nods smirking- I agree.

Plasmius: -muffled from the ice- Oh butter biscuits.

Vlad: -comes up and expects the frozen Halfa- I think it's an improvement for him.

Frostbite: -looks Vlad over in confusion- Didn't I just freeze him?

Danny: Nope, this is a different Vlad than the one you know.

Vlad: -nods- Yes, I'm not a Fruitloop like this one.

Frostbite: Ok...

Wulf: -tongue stuck to ice- Wce iws Twaswy

Me: -smirks as I shake my head- Looks like Plasmius is back to being an ice ornament. Until next time guys, Flare, over and out! And bye!


End file.
